Legend of history
by Panzerdriver
Summary: Naruto was banished after he brought Sasuka, who tried to defect. Naruto leaves the village with Hinata and head towards the hidden eddys village, but along the way they find something much more. M for blood and language. NaruHina only (seeing how the paring is now in the manga as well to wish i say thank god it wan't narusake) tell me how the first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was not having the greatest day today, because his best friend tried to defect to the sound village, which ends up in Naruto having two holes in his chest, but none the less he beats him, and drags him back to the village. Then Sakura beats him up for hurting her 'Sasuke-kun', and then the villagers also joined in on the beating, if it wasn't for the Hokaga who should up just in time to beat the holy hell out of the villagers he would have probably died. If that wasn't enough after 3 days of healing he was called to the council and now we see our favorite blond standing before them.

"Naruto Uzumaki do you know why we have called you here?" Asked a fat man who could barely fit on the chair he was sitting.

"Ah...promotion?" Ask Naruto who acted like he had no clue what was going on note he only _acted _like he knew what was going on. 'I bet they called me her, because I used your Chakra Kurama' he asked his fox buddy. **'Indeed, I believe that they fear that I am controlling you, and I think I know where this is going.' **Kurama responded. Now you all think that the fox hates the boy, but that's not the cause for you see the fox and Naurto have know each other since Naruto first found out at the age of 6. At first the fox wanted nothing more than to eat Naurto so he could be free, but time change's people, and Kurama could feel regret, because it was, because of him the boy had to suffer. So he healed the boy up with almost impossible regeneration added to the fact that he was an Uzumaki who were known for their long lives', massive chakra reserves, and there regeneration made him quiet the power house.

"No, we are here, because you used the demons power to hurt Sasuke-sama, who is of noble blood, and a loyal Leaf Ninja!" yelled a pink hire meinu (meinu meaning bitch) which almost caused the whole council to do deaf for a second.

"WHAT?! Granted I used the fox's power, and if I hadn't I would have been killed, and loyal you say? He TRIED to defect to that gay snake!" Naruto responded his blood was boiling by the mere fact that these fools or how Kurama calls them 'meat bags' had the balls to pin it on him.

"Oh really? Well them we shall as Sasuka-sama that right now." another fat responded who looks just like the first fat man, and out of the shadows Sasuka walks out.

"So Sasuka-sama what happened during the fight?" Asked the Pink meinu who Naruto finally realized who it was, and what do you know it is Sakura's mother...damn pink haired menu's trying to ruin his life, just like she tried to do ruin his mother's and father's. Oh yes Naruto knows who his parents and when he was first told by the fox Naruto was pissed at the villagers who didn't fellow his father's wish's, and he was glad that his father sealed Kurama in him, who else could one trust with such power, and a burden then their own son. Naruto even got the scrolls on his parents from the 3rd, but he and the 4rd kept it a secret.

"At first I didn't know what I was doing , and my mind felt clouded like something was blocking it out and controlling my actions, and then regain control, and I realize that I am fighting Naruto who was covered in some red clock. I tried to calm him down, but he wouldn't listen, and tried to kill me, but realized that Naruto was never there just a fox in a human skin." Sasuka explained while fighting to keep the biggest shit eating grin hidden. Naruto was now at this point was beyond pissed, and wanted to do nothing more then beat the shit out of that Teme he once called friend.

"WHAT A LOAD OF BULLSHIT! THE TEME IS OBVIOUSLY LYING THROUGH HIS TEETH!" Naruto responded in a cry of rage.

"Enough, Naruto Uzumaki for the crime of trying to kill a fellow teammate, and a ninja of the Leaf you are hear by banished for the hidden village of the leaf, and the fire country" Said a man who looked as if he was wrapped in toilet paper from the right hand up to the right side of his face. The two sides of the council were grin 'finally we have gotten rid of the demon' they though' and they waited for the boy to start crying...but to their surprise the boy started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA...oh...boy now isn't that funny my father must be rolling in his grave right now." This caught the council attention.

"What do you mean boy?" Asked the head of the Hyuuga clan. "You are nothing, but a demon from hell." the clan head responded.

"Oh...isn't that just funny...you know it's kind of funny that the Hyuuga clan head does not know my father even though you were on his team, but the fact that your daughter Hinata figured it out when we first met is rather interesting oh and don't even try to touch her, because if you do...**I will rip you skin you alive...very slowly."** He finished it off by adding a demonic voice. I mean why wouldn't he? He loved the girl and she him, pulse they would see each other in secret. He didn't want the villagers to do anything to Hinata so he asked her to keep it a secret.

"Oh and as to who my father is, it's quiet easy to tell who it was I mean I look like his carbon copy, still don't know ok then his name was Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokaga, also known as the yellow flash." He answered with a grin on his face. To say the council was shocked was a understatement after the shock was gone they realized what they had just done...the banished the 4ths son.

"Well seeing as to how I am banished I guess I have to leave the village...so see yh!" the blond said, and what happened next shocked them even further. Naruto disappeared in a flash...a yellow flash. 'Troublesome I think we just screwed our self's over.' a lazy Nara thought as he left the room followed by the other members.

"Hay Hinata" Naruto whispered to his secret girlfriend. She looked over to find Naruto by her window. "Naruto-kun what are you doing here? If my father finds out he will have your head!" She asked a bit worried, but she actually liked spending time with her favorite blond.

"Well...the thing is that I was...banished by the council." He said while dropping his head down in shame. He didn't want to leave Hinata after all she was the only one who saw him for what he was and not the fox. Yh she knew everything about the blond from his parents to the fox, but she didn't care she still loved him, and he loved her. She walked over to him cupped her hands on his cheeks and kissed him dead on the lips. He warped his hands around her. After kissing for what seemed like years to them, but really it was more like 40 seconds.

"Hinata I am leavening the village as soon as possible, but...I can't...leave without you...so will you...please come with m-" He was cut off by another kiss that Hinata planted on his lips.

"Is that answer good enough?" She smiled with tilting her head to the side a bit with her eyes closed. Naruto was shocked for a while, but then smiled knowing that she will fellow him to the gates of hell if she has to, and he will fellow her if he has to.

"Well better get ready, because we have to leave ASAP." he answered to which she nodded and picked up a few things as she didn't really have anything of value other than her mother's necklace.

"Naruto-kun I am ready, but where are we going to go?" She asked, but she had an idea of where he might go. He grinned a fox-like grin.

"Well Hime you know where we are going." He responded while keeping his grin.

"So the Hidden Eddy's Village well to be honest I am not surprised you all ways wanted to rebuild your mothers village every since you learned about it." She responded.

"Ok well let's get going I am going to Hiraishin us out of the village a 100 miles east half way to the village, but we might ended up only 50 miles, because I have never tried using it with a second person, and it will take a lot of chakra out of us." He said while receiving a nod from her. He then put a hand on her shoulder, and with a flash he was gone. Then out of the corner of the room the air started to crack reveling a man wearing what seemed like a combat suit with a helmet with two red ever glowing eyes 'Well this is interesting the scanners on the ship picked up Helghan blood on this planet, I believe that might be part Helghan' he thought to himself before disappearing into thin air once more.

Naruto and Hinata papered in a large clearing. Naruto was panting very hard he had used to much Chakra and he need to rest. Hinata noticed so she picked him up, and led him to the trees so he could rest for a while. They wanted for a minute before a wired sound was heard which was coming from the air. They looked to see what it was and could not believe what they were seeing. The object looked like a rectangle with a angle to it, and with fire coming out of 4 points underneath it. It landed in the clearing, and two doors that they didn't notice before opened up out came people with combat suits with helmets with eyes that glowed red in total there were about 8 they were approaching the couple. Naruto was worried and was getting ready to defend Hinata, but before he could do anything the men all lined up with some wired object in their hands and form out of thin air a man just showed up.

"Halt!" a deep voice came from on one of the men, it wasn't his real voice Naruto and Hinata could tell. The voice changed, because of the helmet.

"Hello there, I am Colonel Mael Radec of the Helghan Cruiser Khage. We would like to test your blood sample Naruto Uzumaki, because we believe that your ancestors were part Helghan from what we have seen from the ruins of that old village, I believe it is called the Hidden Eddy's village." he asked. Naruto who was shocked to hear that his ancestors might be what these people call 'Helghan' and he wanted to know if it was true himself so he gave a blood sample. The Colonel took the sample and checked it for other samples in the data base and to his surprise...it matched.

"It seems it is true you are Helghen not just half, but full Helghen, and from the hidden ships we found in the village confirms it. You my boy are part of once noble family who lived on Vekta, but when the ISA attacked, and forced us out your family was no were to be found. Some thought they all died, because they defended most of Vekta from the ISA invasion which gave time for most civilians to escape. Your family saved many lives that day from the ISA scum, and to think some escaped, and ended up here." The man spoke. Naruto was shocked once again to think that his clan, his family came from a different planet, but he was also mad to see that his family was once driven out of their homes just like they were here. Hinata noticed his anger, so she grabbed his hand to calm him down. He turned towards her and smiled, to which she replied with her own. Some of the men chuckled, and some even cheered them on. The Colonel coughed in his hand to get everyone's attention.

"As much as I loved to see you twos love life" that made the two blush out a storm "I would like to ask you to come with use to Helghen capital Pyrrhus, after all you are helghen, and of noble birth at that too, your girlfriend can come with us too seeing as how she will ended up as your wife anyways." That made the blush on their faces glow even brighter, and the soldiers to laugh crazy. Naruto then turned asked Hinata to which she said "Naruto-Kun I would fellow you to hell if I have to." Naurto was great full for he fell in love with a very kind girl.

"Ok we will come go however I have some demands." He said the colonel thought about it then shrugged and told him to tell his demands. "First off all I want me and Hinata-chan to join the Helghen military-" some soldiers were surprised, because not most nobles join the armed forces, and the ones who did were very often very good military leaders who cared for their men and the common people. "-second I want to come back here one day to rebuild my mother's village...well I guess Helghen village if you want to call it. That's all I ask." the colonel was surprised he expected him to act spoiled, but he was the complete opposite of what he though. He acted like a true helghen and from the looks of it the girl did too 'I guess the pain they both have shared is equal to that of us' he thought.

"Ok those demands are something I can agree, and if you don't mind we should get going, the scanners are picking up some life forms heading this way." with that said everyone entered the shuttle which took off towards the space. That day was the start of Two new legends that would echo through history.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean you can't find him?" asked Danzo who was growing impatient at this point. the Root member was concerned for his life after all their leader hated failure more than anything.

"Danzo-sama we have tried to search every were, but the boy is nowhere to be found, not only that but the eldest daughter of Hyuuga has also gone missing, but we did find her headband, and it had a scratch on it meaning she, is now a missing nin." the root member finished. Indeed Hinata did scratch the Leaf symbol, why wouldn't she? They did kick out her love for doing his job, so before she left she made sure to give the village, and her clan a slap across there faces when she left.

"Hmm...double your efforts we must find the boy, we must find him before anyone else can." Danzo replied.

"Yes Danzo-sama." with that said the ninja Shunshin. 'Where in the world could have that demon gone?' Danzo thought 'I hope it's not far, if he did then all my work will have been for nothing' oh Danzo if only you knew.

"What do you mean you can't find my daughter?!" yelled Hiashi at a branch member who were worried that he might use the seal to vent out his anger on him.

"We can't find her anywhere, it's like she vanished into thin air." the man answered. He was already sweating bullets.

"Double your efforts! Find her at all costs!" Hiashi commanded to which the man bowed, and went on with the search.

"Hiashi this is not good, we have a unsealed Hyuuga Kami knows where, and worst it's your failure of a daughter who can't even defend herself!" said an elder of the clan.

"We have to find her, before any of the other nations can, we must not allow the secrets of our bloodline to be revealed." said another elder.

"We will find her in due time, after all she couldn't have gone far." Hiashi replied. If only you knew Hiashi.

Mean while in a deep cave stood 6 figures on top of a statue. they wore black clocks with red clouds on them.

"So what is the news on the kyuubi?" asked a orange haired man who had man rods sticking in his nose and other body parts.

"The Kyuubi's jinchuuriki has gone missing, we can't seem to find him anywhere not even other villages." answered a plant like creature. The figures were concerned a bit, if the jinchuuriki is now where to be found then there plans could be derailed.

"Well that puts a bump in our plans." questioned a shark like creature.

"It matters not we will find him when the time comes mean while I want Tobi to find out where he might have gone.

"Yh! Tobi can help too! Tobi is a good boy!" a man with a orange mask yelled in excitement. 'Where have you gone?' he thought . He was a bit anger, because the boy has but derailed his plans for a while. 'No matter I will find you and take Kyuubi.' he finished his thoughts. The figures finished talking and faded out.

6 years, it's been 6 years since Naurto and Hinata came to Helghen. When they first arrived the planet had a very harsh environment, they both were surprised that these people lived in such a environment, but they knew something was off about this planet, and it was the Kurama who explained what was wrong with this planet, he even told them that it could be fixed. Kurama told then that since Chakra was closer to nature itself, but according to Kurama this planet lacked nature therefore the Chakra was more potent, much like his own, but the solution was simple introduce some of his, Naruto's and Hinatas Chakra to the planet, because they them self lived on a planet that didn't have this kind of potent Chakra, so they were the closest thing to real nature on this planet, and Kurama even thought he was pure Chakra he explained that he was created out of nature so he was also the next big thing to nature. When the Chakra was channeled into a small section of the planet the effects surprised everyone. The radiation cleared itself and tree's, and grass began to grow the Helghen were surprised that the energy that polluted there planet could be this easy to remove and make a clear and safer environment. The Stahl who was the head of Stahls Arms, didn't waste any time, he told them that rather than going to different parts and terraforming them one by one, he told them that he could build terraformers which changed the planet on a massive scale, and true to his words the terraformers did a excellent job in changing the planet, and by now 95% of Helghen was changed into a beautiful planet filled with forest's, massive fields, and open oceans. No longer did the Helghen people had to were masks to survive, or eat food prepared in underground facilities, now there animals roomed the fields in the open. Over all Henghen was transformed from a dark, sad and depressing planet to a beautiful , and a resourceful planet who could very well remain self sufficient.

The daily life and the planet wasn't the only thing to change, the Helghen military changed as well. When the planet was cleaned up it allowed them to tap into the many resources of the planet. That alone was not the only change, Stahl theorized that Chakra could be used to enhance their resources, such as allowing them to make bigger vessels, in less time, and money, and that is a dream of all empires to have a large military that was effective yet cost efficient. The weapons them self changed, since Chakra can be more potent than just a cannon. Overall the military, became one of the most powerful, even toping the ISA's own military. The helmet was still kept, but only for the military personals, but the helmets were less massive with pips sticking in and out, in-fact they were more compact , and so were the combat suits, but were none the less effective.

The biggest change for Naruto and Hinata was that Kurama was now gone, because he merged with Naruto.

Flashback 2 years ago.

Naruto was sleeping on his bed with Hinata when he was pulled into his seal, when he opened his eyes he saw Kurama, but he didn't look well, he looked like he was fading, and the seal was glowing.

"Kurama what's wrong?" Naurto asked he was worried for his fox friend. The fox wouldn't admit it, but he had grown fond of the blond .

**"Well kit its seems like this is it for me."** he answered. Naruto was very concerned now.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Kurama chuckled a bit even after all these years the blond was still a knucklehead.

**"Well kit, as you can see the seal is glowing, which means that my powers will merge with yours, and with that you will have my powers at your command, but when we do merge I will be no more, you could say that you will, the new Kyuubi, but don't worry you will not turn into a massive fox like me forever. You will have 3 forms, a human form that you have right now, a half-demon form which will give you fox ears and 9 tails and finial the last form were you will be able to turn into a massive fox like me." **he finished. Naruto was sad, sad that his first friend was about to die he asked if there was a way to stop it, but he said there is no way to stop it. Kurama explained it to him that once he has merged he will me in a sense immortal, and the most powerful being in existence only below the gods. Naruto was now worried that if he was immortal then he could out live Hinata, and he didn't want to see her die while he lived for ever.

**"Don't worry kit there's a way to prevent that."** Kurama said. Naruto asked how could he prevent it.

**"Simple, just give her your mate mark, with that she will have all the powers that you have, you too will also stop ageing what you reach the age of 20, oh and your kits will also have the same abilities as you two, but know this you and your kits will only be able to take one mate, because the mate mark is a very powerful bond." **Kurama explained. Naruto blushed at the thought of giving Hinata a mate mark, but he knew that if there was one person he would spend all of eternity it would be Hinata, with that said Kurama faded out of existence. When Naruto woke up he explained everything to Hinata, and also gave her his mate mark, and she had to give him his. When the Helghen people were told of Kurama's passing they were saddened. He was the one who changed their planet, and they didn't hate Naruto for carrying a demon in-fact they welcomed him since they knew the pain of being hated. Kurama had a monument to him since he was a considered a hero of the Helghen people, so were Naruto and Hinata.

Flashback end

Naruto and Hinata are getting ready for their graduation from officer academy which is being held later in the day. Too Hinata's surprise Naruto is at the top of the class, which confused her, because he was the dead-last. When she asked how he was at the top of the class he said. "Well, back when we were in the ninja academy the teachers mostly sabotage my education, and me knowing that even if I tried to do anything they would just ignore it so I didn't try at all." Hinata just nodded seeing that Naruto is actually a genius like is father was, and at the same time stubborn like his mother.

The academy life for both of them was quiet fun, because no one down played them, and they had many friends. At first some kept their distance from Naruto seeing that he was of Nobel blood, but after Naruto pulled some high class pranks on seniors officers and teachers they approached him, and found that he was a fun guy to be around, because Naruto didn't care about noble blood. This also meant that Hinata had to keep all the girls away from Naruto...he had quiet the fan club.

"Hay Hinata-Chan are you ready to go?" Naruto asked waiting for her. She walked out wearing the academy uniform. "Yes, let's get going we don't want to be late." she said why walking up to him to give him a kiss.

"Yh, wouldn't want to be late for the greatest pra- I mean graduation." Naruto said nervously hoping that she didn't hear him about to say prank. Hinata just narrowed her eyes. "Naruto-kun you are not going to pull a prank _are you?_" she asked with the sweetest simile, and the sweetest voice. That sent shivers down Naruto's spine. "Me pull a prank? I would never not!" he said while walking to the transport.

"Hay Naruto thinking about pulling a prank are we?" they both turned around to see their friend Klos. Klos was 5'10 had gray hair, with brown eyes. He was one of Naruto's best buddy, because him and Klos would always pull pranks tougher, however unlike Naruto Klos knew when to back off.

"He probably is, but if I know Hinata she will definitely put a stop to it." replied a girl who was had blond hair just like Naruto, but her was longer and more calm compared to Naruto's wild blood hair with red tips, she had jet black eyes.

"Not you too Helen give me a break will yh!" Naruto yelled while crying anime tears while everyone just laughed at his antics. After laughing at their friends antics they arrived at the adamancy, but when they arrived Naruto could have sworn everyone was watching him. He guessed it was to watch out for any pranks he might pull, after all one can never be too careful when dealing with a prank master.

The graduation went off without out any problems, or pranks. Naruto was given the rank of 1st Lieutenant, while Hinata had the rank of 2nd Lieutenant, Helen and Klos were Chief Warrant Officer 5th class. Many higher ranking officers were trying to hound the 4 to join their part of the military, but they already knew who they wanted to be with. They walked to the shuttle which took them to a newly built Warship class vessel, it was massive almost 4 times the size of the old decommissioned vessels. The new vessel was bursting with weapons, from energy to Chakra tamed weapons. Stahl's was also able to weaponized Chakra, which provided more lethal weapons. It was rather funny how the ISA reacted after seeing the newer vessels, they realized they had nothing in their space fleet of that size, and power, hell after seeing the Helghen Planet which seemed to be far better than Earth, and Vekta they demanded Helghen to hand over the terraformers, to which the Helghen replied 'NO'. As the shuttle landed in the docking bay they were greeted by Colonel Mael Radec who seemed to be in a very good mood, how could he not? He had gotten the best squad from the academy, and he trained Naruto and Hinata himself, and they made him proud, but being the best of the best.

"So it seems like the new squad has arrived, well I will let you all find your quarter's, after you have settled in meet he at the bridge in 4 hours." with that said the Colonel went to the bridge, while the squad went on to settle, but first they had to put on their new combat suits. Hinata, and Helen fought at range, so they had sniper suits with the stander cloak over there head, they were armed with VC32 Sniper Rifle, but Hinata just loved the latest StA61 Rifle which was superior to the old VC32, they also had 2 StA-18 Pistol's as side arms for close quarter, and both had forearm-mounted blades on each arm. Naruto went for a suite, it was tougher then a regular, but was modified, just like Hinata's for him to use his Jutsu's after all it was their ace in the hole. He carried a StA-LAR, and dual IvP-18 Tropov Machin Pistol, he also had a FSK-7 Fury Combat Knife. Naruto, and Hinata's suits were more modified to give them more flexibility, while giving them maximum protection. The Helghen society itself had a massive change, due to Naruto's blood being immune to almost all kinds of poison, and his fast regenerative abilities, the scientists were able to make it universal for the Helghen people, and the soldiers benefited greatly, they could survive in harsher environment, heal a lot faster, and they could far longer, but the greatest part was that Uzumaki blood allowed the person to reaming young meaning soldiers could serve in the military for as long as they want without having to worry about them ageing. Hinata was a different case, her Byakugan interested many scientist, after a few tests they could replicate the Byakugan's functions, although it would be far weaker than the original, it did improve the eyesight greatly, which is a great thing for scouts, snipers, and other fields that required a good eye. Klos suit was a mix of between a support role, and a commando role, his suit had the most armor, but lacked the great agility many lacked, but he didn't care, because his job was to provide medical, to demolition if needed. He was armed with a powerful yet very light VnS-10B Scylla Chaingun, also on his back was VC9 Missile Launcher, had a back up S-FOX pistol, and last but not least a StA-11 Submachine gun. Klos was consider the groups heavy hitter, he could take many hits, and had the firepower to counter with. The last thing all their suits had was the color orange...not fully orange but strips of orange mixed in with some red, and black strips, they also had a foxes head on their sides hence they squad name Fox Squad.

After settling in, and wearing their new suits they went towards the bridge, for their next order's. Arriving at the bridge they spotted the Colonel looking at some reports, his eyes were narrowed on the current report he was reading.

"Colonel!" Naruto saluted, followed by his teammates. The Colonel looked up, and smiled.

"Ah, so your here, good our new orders just arrived, and I have to say I am quiet surprised that the ISA would be all the way out there" he said. Everyone knew what he meant, but _there_ which was Naruto, and Hinata's home planet. "What are they doing all the way out there? That world has nothing of real value to the ISS" Naruto asked.

"Well for all we know they might be trying to gain allies on that planet, or to built a military base for future operations, and that's where we come in" he paused, and pulled up a projection of the planet "Our job will be to establish our own base of operations on that planet to counter act the ISA, of course we need to make contact with the planet's native to secure allies to even start our operation's over there" he finished. "So I would like to ask you Naruto which nation on your former planet do you think would welcome us more, seeing as to how you, and Hinata used to live there" He asked.

Naruto sighed and said "As much as I hate to say it my former village would, even though I hate them I would still carry out my mission for the Helghen people, and for Helghast" He finished.

The Colonel smiled he knew Naruto was a very loyal soldier, not only that he, and Hinata were the strongest Soldier's in the whole military hell they were a one man army they self. "Good we will arrive there in about 9 hours so get as much rest as you can DISMISSED!" he ordered, and with a salute they went to explore the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto, and his squad were finishing checking out the ship. There weren't many soldiers, because this was designed for an elite division meant for special operations ranging from stealth, assassination, sabotage, and other missions that required a little more than just firepower alone. Thought they did see other soldiers that would work alongside with them in the future to provide support, and another kind of assistance that the elite division squads might need. As they were walking around, and chatting with one another the intercom can to life and ordered: "FOX SQUAD TO THE BRIDGE, AND WAIT FOR FURTHER ORDERS." with that said the squad made their way to the bridge, were they say the Colonel looking at the planet in front of him.

"Fox squad reporting for duty's sir!" Naruto said while saluting to his commander. The Colonel turned around, and nodded tell them to be at ease.

"Well as you know we have arrived at our destination, know I want you Naruto to take your squad, with a company of soldiers to go down there, and secure the old ruins of the Whirlpool Nation, once the ruins are secured take Platoon or two to visit the Leaf, I will arrive once the this ship as descended to the ruins, is that clear?" the Colonel asked.

"Yes sir! All right let's move it people!" Naruto commanded his squad, as they made their way down they could already see the company if soldiers readying them self, and boarding one the newest Cruiser, it was just a little bit larger the older version, and they had managed to fix its weakness which was range, the older versions could easily be destroyed by the ISA's cruisers are range, but with the newer, and much larger type, they could put more in it such as newer weapons, along with energy shield, which was really weaponized Chakra, as it was the best shielding system around. The Cruiser's were smaller then the Warship class vessels, and could remain docked to its bigger counter-part, and act like a drop-ship, it was also armed with a massive arc cannon modified to fire from space. They boarded the Cruiser, and entered the bridge were the officer saluted them. Naruto nodded, and ordered him to begin descend of the ship to the given coordinates. The ship began its descend slowly while been cloaked by a cloaking system, after all they didn't want to freak out the locals, not yet anyways. Slowly the ruins of Whirlpool Nation came into view, well the island's anyways. The Islands were surrounded by whirlpools to protect it from any kind of threats, there was a legend behind the whirlpools which said that the first Uzumaki's used their sealing arts to make whirlpools around there nation to defend it from all threats, but Naruto knew there was something more to it than just sealing.

"Officer I want you to scan the whirlpools all the way down to the seafloor." the rest raised their brows wondering why would he want them scanned. The officer ordered the men to scan them, after about 2 minutes the scans came in, and what put them on the front main display of the bridge. What they say shocked them, well everyone, but Naruto. As they say the scans they say at least 20 old Helghen ships at the bottom of the sea floor placed around the Island's, and they were generating the whirlpools, but the ships looked old, and looked battle damaged.

"Well that proves my theory" Naruto said out loud, the others looked at him for answers.

"I knew that the legend was false after all the first Uzumaki's were unknown to the sealing arts, so they sunk there damaged vessels, and used them to create whirlpool. That also meant that very few Uzumaki's knew of this , and used them to prevent distraction of their own sea fleet, smart." Naruto said while everyone just nodded understanding how the ships ended up all the way down at the sea floor.

The ship landed, and the troops went on to secure the area, and setting up base camp, and a HQ to relay orders to others. After about 3 hours or so Naruto contacted the Colonel telling him that the area is secure, and he can begin his descent. Naruto was walking with his squad to an overlord drop-ship, which then took off followed by 2 more drop-ship which were carrying after 10 soldiers each, their destination, The Village Hidden in the Leafs.

Meanwhile

Its been six years since the disappearance of Naruto and Hinata, six long years of searching high and low for the two, yet nothing was found of the two it was as if the two vanished into thin air. The 5th Hokaga has seen better day, hell the village has seen better days, after Naruto's banishment order came down Leaf allies were outraged, well most of them, like the Sand Village Garra was not pleased the last Leaf envoy sent to the Sand was brought back in a box, Snow shut its doors, Wave stopped all trade, and Tea country as well. Tsunade didn't know what to do she had allowed the boy to be banished, but that was not the only sin the Leaf had committed, Naruto believed that her Mother died at child birth, but that was far from the truth. Kushina Uzumaki was not dead, she was very much alive thought she was kept in a coma, at least that's what the Hokaga's thought. A very cunning war-hawk was behind her state, kushina was kept in the coma by Danzo's agents, he wanted to us her as a card to control Naruto, but with the boy missing he would have to wait. Tsunade feared that if Naruto discovered that his mother was kept away from him he might go berserk on the village, so in all her infinite wisdom she didn't tell him, a mistake that would prove fatal one day. There was also the fact that she had disclosed the information of Naruto been 9-tails host, she did it to gain support for Naruto to reverse the banishment order, but it backfired, and pretty much everyone hated him, and Hinata for being a demon lover. Teuchi and Ayame left for wave, they hated the village for what they had done to Naurto, so they closed shop, and left. Neji who's fate complex was blown to bits by Naruto was now again talking about how fate had made him a demon, Sakura wanted to kill him for hurting her Sasuka-kun, Sasuka himself wanted to beat the dope, and so did the rest.

Neji, Tenten, and Lee were walking around the village, since they were Jounin didn't have to go on missions, so they were just walking around, that is until they noticed three flying black dots in the distance.

"What is that? Hay Neji can use your Byakugan, and tell us what it is?" Tenten asked curious to know what those dots were, but they were coming closer, and fast. Neji nodded and activated his Byakugan, but to his surprise he could not see the insides of the flying objects, to his eyes the object just looked black. After a few minutes the flying objects flew past them towards the Hokaga tower, wondering what was going on they took off towards the Hokaga tower as well. They weren't the only ones who say the objects, the whole village, and almost everyone that was curious ran off towards the tower.

" Lieutenant, we have arrived preparing to land" the pilot said as we descended the drop-ship. Naruto nodded, and gave out commands to the everyone less.

"All right listen up, the people of this world have seen anything like our ships, weapons, or anything else so they will be curious, so don't open fire unless provoked. Now once we land I want 10 soldiers to secure the perimeter around the drop-ship, don't let them near them, meanwhile a second group of at least 5 soldier, and Klos will search the village for anything information that we could use. Hinata, and Helen find a vantage point, and make sure that you remain hidden use your suits cloaking system. Finally me, and the remaining 5 men will visit the Hokaga. Is that understood?" Naruto ordered, he didn't want to make a mess out of his first deployment, nor did anyone else.

"YES SIR!" they all replied, as the drop-ships land, and opened there side doors everyone quickly went to do as they were instructed. Klos with his group went to find any and all kind of information, they had the cloaking system on like Hinata, and Helen so they could not be seen, the only ones visible to were the troopers around the drop-ship, along with Naruto, and his group. Naruto waited while the 5 men in his group stood behind him in a line, their slandered issue StA409 Keyzer at the ready to protect themselves, and Lieutenant if needed. Naruto didn't have to wait long, as Tsunade walked out of the tower, Naruto could sense the AMBU in the shadows at the ready, if need be. Tsunade approached him, she didn't know it was Naruto yet, she walked up to him.

"Hello there, may I ask you who you are, and what is your businesses here" she asked she was nervous, because she has never seen these people before, hell for all she knew they might not even be humans underneath there suits.

"Sorry to barge in unannounced, but I am...Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki, 1st Lieutenant of Fox Squad of the 1st Elite Division of the Helghen Army" he finished while smirking at Tsunade who's jaws were all the way to the ground. She could not believe what she had heard.

"N-N-Naruto? Is that really you?" she asked trying to confirm what they man in front of him had just said. Naruto nodded, and took off his helmet, his blond hair still wild as ever, but his eyes were not of a kid who all ways yelled about been Hokaga, no they were cold steel, it was as if he was a real soldier who was trained for war, and he would show no mercy to his enemies.

"Yes, but unfortunately I am come here on business, the Helghen Empire would like to propose an alliance to the Leaf. We are seeking to establish a base of operations on this planet, but we are need a few allies here to prevent our enemies from establishing one before us" Naruto answered while gesturing her lead the way to which she just nodded all they while thinking where has he been, ,but before they could even reach the Towers door a pink hired meinu tried to punch him right in the face, only to be stopped by two soldier. They kept her down without much effort much to the others minus Naruto surprise.

"Well if it isn't my former teammate Sakura Haruno-" before he could continue SaKura corrected him.

"That's Sakura Uchiha to you demon!" she yelled, most of the people almost went deaf, the Helghen troops were glad that they had their helmets on compared to their Lieutenant who was almost bleeding from his ears.

"Hmmmmm so I guess Sasuka wasn't gay after all, but then again marrying a women like you, he can still considered gay" Naurto responded which earned a chuckle from his soldiers. Sakura was seething from that remark, she tried to break free, but the Helghen troops weren't elites for nothing. One of the soldier tried to knock some sense into her,

"Silence you! You tried to assault a Lieutenant of the Helghen army, not only that, but also the head of the Royal Uzumaki family of Helghast, and a hero to the Helghen people!" with that said many were either confused, shocked or in disbelief. Tsunade then moved in to defuse the situation "Sakura stand down! Naruto we will shall discuses the alliance in my office" She finished. Naurto nodded, and ordered them to let her go. Sakura glared daggers at him before walking away, Naurto followed after Tsunade along with 5 soldier's.

Meanwhile with Klos, and his group

Klos had checked most of village for information, and found some very useful information. He and his team were heading to the last location the hospital. He arrived at the hospital with his team and went on with the search, no one could see them thanks to their cloaking system. He, and his team searched for about a whole hour, while searching he noticed that one of the room has not been used for at least 18 years which seemed odd, because surly the room had to be used even once. Klos may be a lot of things, but he wasn't stupid, so after searching for everything he could he lead his group to the odd hospital room, he figured why not check it out. He arrived at room B210, he noticed that there wasn't a whole lot staff in this area _'Strange'_ he thought. He opened the door, and noticed a single bed which again was odd for a room of such size, walking up to the bed while he told his group to search for anything they could find useful. He walked up to the bed, and noticed that there was a women laying there, but she seemed to be dead, but the machines proved that she was alive. He looked at her features, long flowing red hair, along with a heart shaped face, he noticed that her facial features were very similar to Naruto's.

"Sir, it seems we have found the patient's name, its Kushina Uzumaki...sir do you think that she's related to 1st Lieutenant Naruto Uzumaki?" the soldier asked. Klos just nodded, he remembered when Naruto had described how his mother look like, he had even seen a picture _'but he told us she died during child birth? What is going on? Did they lie to him about his mother's death?' _he thought.

"I want you all to secure this room do not let anyone not of the Helghen empire in, is that understood?" he ordered, to which the soldier saluted.

"Well looks like i have to inform Naruto about this" he said to himself while getting ready to contact Naruto.

Same time at the tower

Naruto has been explain Tsunade about what has happened over the last 6 years, and to say she was surprised was an understatement. The fact that life exits outside of this world, also the fact that they are way more advanced then the elemental nations is something to be fearful of. Tsunade asked if he has returned to join the Leaf, to which Naruto laughed, and told her that he will never join the Leaf. After all why should he? He was betrayed, his mother's nation was betrayed by the Leaf, the villagers hated him to a point where they would beat him. Tsunade didn't like that Naruto thought little of the Leaf, but what could she do she too had betrayed him, or rather would betrayed him if he found out the truth of his mother.

"Now then lady Hokaga I would have some demands regarding this alliance" Naruto said in a cold voice while keeping his stoic face. Tsunade had a very bad feeling about this, after all she did win a bet this morning, and everyone knows when she wins something bad happens. She nodded telling him to go on.

"I want the my mother and my father grave to be removed from the Leaf, and brought to Helghest were they truly belong" he finished, Tsunade was sweating bullets, first his mother was not dead, but he didn't know, second she knew that the villagers would not allow the 4th's ashes to be taken.

"Naruto you know I can't do th-" she was cut off when Naruto raised a hand tell her to stop. He then lifted his other hand to pressed his com button to receive the incoming communication.

"Hay Naruto I think we found something that you might like" Klos paused before saying anything "We have found someone by the name of Kushina Uzumaki" the minute he finished Naruto's eyes went wide as dinner plates. He regained his composure before looking at Tsunada.

"Tsunada...what happened to my mother?" Naruto asked, he noticed her stiffen a bit she was sweating a bit.

"Well...she...she...died" she answered Naruto could tell she was lying, so he asked one more time.

"I will ask one more time...what...happened...to...my...mother?" Naruto asked pausing in between his question. Tsunada said nothing, she hung her head down in shame. Naruto looked at her, and could not believe that he was betrayed once more.

"Men fellow me we are paying a visit to the hospital" he ordered, to which they followed. Tsunada tried to stop him, but it was hopeless he just marched on towards the hospital. As he walked down towards his destination people were glaring at him much like how he was young. The soldier noticed this, they knew what it was like to be looked down upon after all the Helghen people had to suffer humiliation when they were removed out of Vekta, they had to live behind a mask, which became there identity of who they are. They arrived at the hospital Naruto was making his way to the room, before he was stopped by 4 AMBU guards.

"This is a restricted area, without the Hokaga's order you cannot pass" said the one with a Bore mask. Naruto looked at they.

**"Step aside, or you, and your village will be charged with the kidnapping of a Royal Uzumaki member, and you will risk war with the Helghen empire"** he said in a demonic voice, the AMBU knew that if they resisted they would be dead, and they had no plans on dying today, so they let him, and his group pass. He arrived at the room where he met Klos.

"Klos are you sure it's her" he asked. Klos nodded, and walked towards a desk with some charts, and documents.

"Yes it's her we ran blood tests and she matches that of a Uzumaki to be more precise...yours, but that's not all, I had the soldiers run some test regarding her state, it seems that she has been in a coma...a force coma" he side while reading the charts, and paper. If Naruto was not pissed off before now he was pissed...very pissed.

"Bring me the staff who was responsible for her state" he ordered the soldiers went on to find the staff. Tsunada arrived, and to her horror Naruto had found his mother. Naruto noticed that Tsunada had arrived, he turned towards here and asked "Did you know about this?!" he asked. Tsunada just looked away in shame, she could not say anything she knew she had betrayed him. Naruto could not believe that the one he called grandmother betrayed him, he could have never thought that she off people betray him.

"I see..." he said while looking at his mother. It pained him to see her like that, but it also pained him to know that she was kept away from him, and forced to remain in a coma. The soldiers arrived bring the staff in-charge of his mother. He looked at the staff, and noticed that there were only 4 people in-charge of her 1 doctor, and 3 nurses. "Who ordered you to keep my mother in a forced coma?" he asked in a demanding tone. The staff remained quiet, and said nothing, Naruto looked at them then turned towards five soldiers and ordered "I want you to take them to the drop-ships" they replied with a yes sir, and took them away. He turned towards Klos and said "Klos I want to take ten men, and take my mother to one of the drop-ship and remain guard there, if anyone tries other than a Helghen tries to get near her you have my orders to shoot to kill, is that understood?" Naruto asked, Klos nodded, and went on with his group. Tsunada was having a very bad feeling about this, so she asked Naurto what was he going to the staff, he turned around, and said "Well you'll just to come, and see" then he walked out towards the dorp-ships.


	4. Chapter 4

**Panzerdriver: I Don't own Naruto, Hinata does...ah Hinata you can take the blade off my neck.**

**Hinata: *similes* Thank you Panzer-san, I would hate for the writer to be missing his head.**

**Naruto: Hinata...don't threaten Panzer-san, you know that I am yours, and you are mine, hell even kishimoto-sama paired and we have kids too! Believe it!"**

**Hinata: *Blush* O-o-ok...sorry Panzer-san**

**Panzerdriver: oh thank god I almost lost my neck, well sorry about that readers, anyways I give you the latest chapter! OH WITH THE STORY!**

People were gathering around the front of the Tower, why you may ask? Well for one there were strange people in the center, and second there was a staff of four from Konohas Hospital. People were wondering what the hell was going on when all of the sudden, a blond walked up, and into the center. People thought that it was the Yondaime who somehow came to life, and started cheering that the Yellow Flash will kill these strange men. Naruto walked up to the middle all they while hearing cheers such as 'Kill the demons Yondaime' Naurto chuckled, they thought that he was his father, oh how wrong they were. He made into the middle, and asked Klos on his mothers states "She will be fine, we have began to purge the drugs from her body, give or take she will be up in about 3 weeks" he reported. Naurto thanked him before turning sights on the staff in the middle who were on their knees with the soldiers point there gun at their backs , ready to kill if they tried to escape, not like they could anyways.

"I will ask you one more time, **who ordered you to keep my mother in that state?" **Naruto asked while using a demonic at the end. The staff didn't dare speak, they kept their mouths shut, Naurto realized that they had a seal on them to prevent them from speaking about it to anyone. He could have easily taken down the seal, after all he wasn't a Uzumaki for nothing.

"Hn so they dopes back eh? Well he probably here to beg forgiveness" a voice all too familiar called out. Naruto looked up and saw Sasuka, and smirked, Sasuka had his Magekyo Sharingan displaying it as if to scare away Naruto, but to his surprise Naruto just smirked as if he didn't even care.

"Well, if isn't my old teammate Sasuka, it's been far too long since we have met, but I am not here to play game's, so sit back, and watch what true power is" with said Naruto turned around, and walked towards the staff , who were trembling in fea. Naruto closed his eyes, and channeled Chakra into them, then very slowly he opened them to reveal them no longer ocean blue, but purple with six rings, and 3 tomoes in each ring. At this point the staff pissed them self, the soldiers them self had a hard time not sweating, they had seen those eyes before, and they still feared them, because the power of those eyes is limitless. Naruto stopped in front of the first member of the staff, and turned his head towards Sasuka, and smirked.

"Well, Sasuka today I will show you the power of the ultimate Doujutsu, behold the power of the Rinnegan!" Naruto then put his finger on the forehead of staff member, and then pulled it back as if he was pulling something out of them man. Then with a tude the staff member was on the ground...dead, it was as if his soul was pulled right out. Sasuka was seething, he was enraged _'that power should belong to me! Not a dead-last!' _ Sasuka thought. Naruto preceded to kill the rest of the staff member all the while gaining their memories, he knew who his target was now, and oh boy did he know him all too well _'Danzo...you will pay for what you have done, I will hunt you down when the time comes, enjoy the time you get now, because I will be coming for you!' _Naruto thought.

"Sir! The Colonel will be arriving soon, but we have also picked up on a ISA fleet heading this way!" a soldier shouted out. Naruto turned towards him, and ordered him to send the new of the ISA fleet to the Colonel. He turned towards Sasuka who was fuming over the fact that Naruto was way stronger than him, deciding to enrage Sasuka further, Naruto added a bit more Chakra to his eyes, and they changed to the Eternal Magekyo Sharingan. Sasuka seeing this lost it, and went in for a killing blow, but his attack phased through Naruto, all the while Naruto laughed at Sasuka's futile attempts to make contact.

"You know Sasuka, your clan were not the decedents of the Sage of Six Paths" when Naruto said that Sasuka stopped, and looked over to kill, Naruto seeing that Sasuka is listening he resumed.

"The Uchiha, and the Senju were only students of the Sage of Six Paths, in fact the Sharingan was a gift from the 9-tailed fox to the Uchiha after he was created, by my ancestor, why you may ask? Well you see the Senju were very strong with the Naruto thought allowing them to use wood release, however as you can see the wood release started to decline every generation, the Sharingan was given to the weak, and inferior Uchiha, and you know what's funny? YOUR ancestors were taught, by MINE, and how I gained the Eternal Magekyo Sharingan is quiet simple. You see having the creator of the Sharingan sealed inside you can come very handy, as for the Rinnegan I can thank the fox for allowing me to unlock it faster" Naurto enjoyed seeing Sasuka being enraged, he liked making Sasuka feeling inferior to him. His train of thought was broken when a soldier walked up to report him that the Colonel has arrived, he also reported that the 9th fleet was also dispatched just in case if the ISA tried anything funny.

"Well I would love to stay here, and chat about how weak you are, but I have to make a report to my commanding officer" with that said Naruto walked to one of the drop-ship were he reported his findings to the Colonel. After a few minutes the Colonel arrived, and proceeded to sign the treaty, Naruto hated it, he wanted Konoha to be nothing more than ashes, but the Colonel told him that the treaty will be only temporary. After the ISA were dealt with, they could focus on the Elemental Nations, Naruto will make Konoha feel the betrayal, that they made him, and his mother's nation felt, in the end he would have the last laugh. Shortly after the treaty was signed, the ISA arrived the man in charge was General Bradley, Naruto also noted that there were about 4 Shadow Marshals, along with some men named Sev, Rico, and Narville. The Rico guy seemed like a rebel, he hated the Helghen, and would have very much liked to kill them given the first chance, Sev was more cool headed, and prevented his friend from killing any Helghen, the last thing they wanted was a war. Narville seemed like there superior, he seemed to very much obey orders, Naruto called him a mindless soldier who couldn't even give out his own soldier, Narville almost blew his cool. So now we find Naruto waiting in newly built outpost just 6 miles east of the village, he told Hinata about his mothers conduction, and it Naruto, his two friends AND half the men stationed there to prevent her from going on a rampage, but most of them ended up wounded, but they did stop her.

"Sir! We have a problem!" a soldier came rushing in the command building. Naruto , and the others looked up at the man, and told him to catch his breath.

"Ok what happened?" Naruto asked, the soldier caught his breath and replied "Sir a few of the ISA soldiers engaged in combat with us, it seems like that most of them got drunk, and started a fight, but it escalated into a shootout" the soldier reported.

"Those ISA soldiers don't even know how to hold their liquor, ok Hinata I want you, and Helen to take find a vantage point, and pick them off from rang, Klos you take a few men, and flank from the left side, be sure to use stealth, I'll lead some from the right flank, while the front holds out. I also want a few assist infantry to go from the rear that way we can box them in" Naruto ordered.

"So a good old pincer maneuver eh? Sounds like a plan!" Klos replied

Naruto, and Klos arrived at the shootout at the main street of the village, but by the time they arrived it wasn't just a shootout, it was a battle. The streets had holes in them from the different types of explosions, the buildings too had holes, some were on fire, bullets flying ever were. Naruto spotted some Helghen soldiers wounded, but knew that they Uzumaki blood which now flowed through their veins will heal them in no time. He watched the ISA soldiers getting really angry, they kept shooting Helghen troops, but the Helghen troops just kept fighting, hell one soldier was shoot in the kidney, and he is no back in the fight after 30 minutes!

"All right you know the plane! MOVE OUT!" Naruto ordered, and everyone ran to follow their objectives, all the while Hinata, and Helen we picking off ISA troops with extern accuracy, but for Hinata it was all too easy, because of her Byakugan. She was almost tempted to kill her cousin...almost, even after Naruto beat him he was still an asshole..._'Oh well, I guess fate deemed him to be a asshole' _Hinata thought

Meanwhile in the Hyuuga compound a fate preaching boy sneezed. "Strange, it seems like someone was talking about me, I guess fate deemed them to do so" he said talking to himself

While the battle was raging on the Hokaga, and a few other people (mainly the clan heads, and other Jounin instructor, were watching the battle take place right in front of them.

"Is this how they fight? This is insane, they make our ninja fights look like school yard fights!" one of the Instructor said as he watched a man get blown to bits by a launcher.

"If this is how they fight, then we don't stand a chance, they have weapons that will kill us, before we can even do anything!" another replied. Indeed all of them were scared, the clan heads them self were scared, because they had never seen a fight like this before. Tsunade just stood silent, and watched the distraction in front of her, she also noticed how Naruto was coordinating attacks with other squads, after about 50 minutes, the last of the ISA troops in the village were either dead, or captured. Naruto then ordered his troops to take the ISA outpost, he knew that the ISA started it, and he was well within his rights to attack them anything that seemed like a threat to his men, and there mission.

The ISA troops were hold down in the outpost, they were surrounded by Helghen soldiers, but they fought on anyways. Hinata, and Helen took most of them out before running out of munitions. Naruto was getting tired of the ISA by this point, the ISA outpost guarded very well, he ordered his men to stay back, he didn't want to send his men to their deaths. He ordered Klos to call in a airstrike, and about 20 minutes of waiting two overlord-drop ships arrived, and launched a barrage of missals, and let lose there out cannons. Naruto ordered his troops to storm the outpost, and a few seconds later the ISA were surrounded, with the Helghen troops guns point at them, Naruto walked up.

"General, I believe that you are aware that your soldiers started this mess, by getting...drunk" Naruto questioned he got a few chuckles from his soldiers. General Bradley just stared at the Naruto, and they sighed "Yes I am fully aware of that, and apologized" the General bowed his head, the ISA soldiers could not believe that a CHILED beat them, AND humiliated there General. Naruto smirked, while looking at the IAS soldiers reactions.

"Good, therefore I will allow you to leave with your mean, seeing that this mess was created, because of a accident, I hope that this incident does not lead to any unnecessary conflict?" Naruto asked. The General nodded, and thanked him for sparing him, and his men, after that they left. Shortly after they left a group of Helghen soldier walked towards Naruto "Sir it seems that the ISA left there shadow Marshalls, they have been captured, what should we do with them?" Naruto thought for while before he said "Get as much information you can out of them, after that kill them we have no need for them" the men nodded, and went to carry out their orders.

5 hours later:

Naruto reported on the battle to the Colonel, the Colonel was impressed with Naruto, and figured that Naruto was a natural born leader, after that Naruto, and the Colonel went to the Hokaga tower were they found quite a lot of people in there. The Colonel was about to say something before his com went off, he turned it on, and asked what was wrong. The soldier on stated that Scolar Visari, the Helghen leader himself wanted to talk to him, and Naruto. The Colonel them pulled out a small device, and put it on the floor, a few seconds later, a image of a talk bald man showed up this was Scolar Visari the leader of the Helghen peopl, and the man who built the helghen people up from the exiled to a might, and proud people.

"Ah Colonel Radec, and Lieutenant Naruto! It's good to see you too again!" Scolar said while brushing his teeths, Naruto, and the Radec sweet drop at their leaders antics. Not many people knew this, but Scolar was a very funny guy to be around, but he knew when to be serious.

"Colonel Radec I read the report, and I must say Naruto performed very well, along with his squad, therefore Lieutenant Naruto you are hereby promoted to a Captain, while Hinata will be promoted to 1st Lieutenant, Klos, and Helen with be promoted to 2nd Lieutenant. Oh and Colonel Radec when will you take the rank of Major General? You know well that you more than deserve that rank!" Scolar asked. Radec just shook his head before answering that question.

"You know full well Scolar, that I like my rank as Colonel, besides if I get promoted to Major General, I will have a LOT of paperwork, which you know full well no one loves" Radec answered while Scolar was crying anime tears, he had to face an enemy far worse than the ISA...PAPARWORK!

"Naruto I have read to the report on your mother, and I am sorry for what happened to her, I want you to bring her here to Helghen so she can be treated, and I am recalling you, and your squad for now, the ISA are becoming more, and more Insane, so be ready if things go South" Scolar said getting a nod from him, before he nodded, and ended to communication.

"Well it seems like I have a ship to catch I'll see you later Colonel" Naruto said, he was about to walk away when he was stopped by Kakashi.

"Naruto you are going now were you are a ninja of the Leaf, and as your instructor I order you to stay put!" Kakashi said. Radec just shook his head while muttering something, meanwhile Naruto narrowed his eyes, and flared his Eternal Magekyo Sharingan to life, Kakashi backed up a little.

"Listen here Kakashi, if I remember correctly the LEAF banished be, therefore I am no longer LEAF ninja, and you are no longer my INSTRUCTOR! So if you wish to try, and stop me then be read to face a whole pissed of planet, you might not know this, but the people of Helghen see me as a hero, which is what MY father wanted this village to see me as, oh and speaking of my father hand over his Kunai, before I rip out your dead teammates eye!" Naruto ordered, Kakashi had no choice it was either the eye or the Kunai, so he handed the Kunai back. Naruto began to walk away, but turned, to Kakashi, and said "Kakashi you are worse than trash, you abandoned me in, my time of need, but no you side with a traitor" with that said he walked out, and ordered his men to ready a transport for his mother, and his squad.

**Well how did you guys like that twist? I know it might have out of no were, but hay I wanted Naruto to be a complete badass! **


End file.
